militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
143rd New York Volunteer Infantry
The 143rd New York Volunteer Infantry (a.k.a. "Sullivan County Regiment") was an infantry regiment in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service The 143rd New York Infantry was organized at Monticello, New York, beginning August 14, 1862 and mustered in for three years service on October 8, 1862 under the command of Colonel David P. DeWitt. The regiment was attached to 3rd Brigade, Abercrombie's Division, Defenses of Washington, D.C., to February 1863. 3rd Brigade, Abercrombie's Division, XXII Corps, Department of Washington, to April 1863. 2nd Brigade, 3rd Division, VII Corps, Department of Virginia, to May 1863. 1st Brigade, 2nd Division, IV Corps, to July, 1863. 1st Brigade, 3rd Division, XI Corps, Army of the Potomac, to October 1863, and Army of the Cumberland to April 1864. 3rd Brigade, 1st Division, XX Corps, Army of the Cumberland, to July 1865. The 143rd New York Infantry mustered out July 20, 1865. Detailed service Left New York for Washington, D.C., October 14, 1862. Duty in the defenses of Washington, D. C., until April 1863. Moved to Suffolk, Va., April 18. Siege of Suffolk April 20-May 4. Providence Church Road May 3. Siege of Suffolk raised May 4. Dix's Campaign on the Peninsula June 24-July 7. Moved to Washington, D.C., July 10. Pursuit of Lee to Berlin, Md., July 13–22. Near Bristoe Station, Va., until September. Movement to Bridgeport, Ala., September 24-October 3. Reconnaissance from Bridgeport to Trenton October 20 (detachment). March along line of Nashville & Chattanooga Railroad to Lookout Valley, Tenn., October 25–29. Reopening Tennessee River October 26–29. Battle of Wauhatchie, Tenn., October 28–29. Chattanooga-Ringgold Campaign November 23–27. Orchard Knob November 23. Tunnel Hill November 24–25. Missionary Ridge November 25. March to the relief of Knoxville November 28-December 17. Duty in Lookout Valley until May 1864. Atlanta Campaign May 1-September 8. Demonstration on Rocky Faced Ridge May 8–11. Battle of Resaca May 14–15. Near Cassville May 19. Advance on Dallas May 22–25. New Hope Church May 25. Battles about Dallas, New Hope Church, and Allatoona Hills May 26-June 5. Ackworth June 4. Operations about Marietta and against Kennesaw Mountain June 10-July 2. Pine Hill June 11–14. Lost Mountain June 15–17. Gilgal or Golgotha Church June 15. Muddy Creek June 17. Noyes Creek June 19. Kolb's Farm June 22. Assault on Kennesaw June 27. Ruff's Station or Smyrna Camp Ground July 4. Chattahoochie River July 5–17. Peachtree Creek July 19–20. Siege of Atlanta July 22-August 25. Operations at Chattahoochie River Bridge August 26-September 2. Occupation of Atlanta September 2-November 15. Expedition from Atlanta to Tuckum's Cross Roads October 26–29. March to the sea November 15-December 10. Montieth Swamp December 9. Siege of Savannah December 10–21. Carolinas Campaign January to April. Averysboro, N.C., March 16. Battle of Bentonville March 19–21. Occupation of Goldsboro March 24. Advance on Raleigh April 7–13. Occupation of Raleigh April 14. Bennett's House April 26. Surrender of Johnston and his army. Marched to Washington, D.C., via Richmond, Va., April 29 – May 20. Grand Review of the Armies May 24. Duty at Washington, D.C., until July. Casualties The regiment lost a total of 220 men during service; 5 officers and 37 enlisted men killed or mortally wounded, 1 officer and 177 enlisted men died of disease. Commanders * Colonel David P. DeWitt - discharged April 29, 1863 * Colonel Horace Boughton Notable members * Sergeant Thomas D. Collins, Company H - Medal of Honor recipient for action at the Battle of Resaca See also * List of New York Civil War regiments * New York in the Civil War References * 143d Regiment New York Vols. Inft., Sullivan Co. (Monticello, NY: Watchman Print.), 1892. * Dyer, Frederick H. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. * Harris, Robert F. The Last Dispatch Rider (Bloomington, IN: AuthorHouse), 2009. * Sullivan County Civil War Centennial Commission. Brass Buttons and Leather Boots: Sullivan County and the Civil War (South Fallsburg, NY: Steingart Associates), 1963. * Young, Moses G. A Condensed History of the 143d Regiment, New York Volunteer Infantry, of the Civil War, 1861-1865 (Newburgh, NY: Newburgh Journal Print. House), 1909. ;Attribution * Category:Military units and formations established in 1862 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1865 Infantry 143